


Plumeria - Protection

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [30]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Spoilers, Spoilers on what happens after Part 2 Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: When the Master had finally fallen asleep, The Two servants had a small chat.Sequel to Yellow Carnation - Disdain and a specific reference to Flax - Domesticity
Series: Flowertober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 6





	Plumeria - Protection

Once their Master had fallen asleep, Merlin let out a hum. His fingers gently petting their Master's hair.

"Enkidu? How about you come out of that form now? The master has already fallen asleep", Merlin suggested. The blob that was Enkidu stayed a bit in their Master's arms before rolling away from them and then taking the form that was most associated with them.

" She must be incredibly tired", Enkidu sat across their master, with one hand they cupped the Master's cheek and ran a thumb underneath her eye, highlighting her growing circles underneath it.

"It's only a Thursday so this a surprise", Enkidu spoke and Merlin nodded. All of the servants knew what their Master's schedule is like.

" It seems the world is going up against her", Merlin spoke and Enkidu just hummed. 

"You will be there? Won't you Mage of Flowers?", 

" As it to you Chain of the Heavens"

The two went silent for a bit before Enkidu spoke up saying, "Gilgamesh saw a vision of the future", Merlin was interested in this. Their clairvoyance was different from each other. Gilgamesh could take a look into the far future while Merlin could see everything in the present.

" What did he see?", as Merlin asked this, he felt something was wrong and his intuition about wrong feelings tends to be correct in some way. Be it the way he predicted, a little less, or something big.

"The World had turned white", 

" Covered in the snow?"

"No, white just like a blank canvas"

And so the two servants had declared within themselves that they would protect their Master.


End file.
